100
|Nächste = }} 100 'ist die zwölfte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Zudem ist es die 100. Episode der gesamten Serie. ''Nach der Niederlage bei den Nationals und der anschließenden und bevorstehenden Auflösung des Glee Clubs durch Direktorin Sue, kehren ehemalige Gleeks an die McKinley zurück, um ihre gemeinsamen Geschichten zu feiern und sich zu besinnen, was die letzten 100 Stunden für sie bedeuteten. Unter den Zurückkehrern sind die duellierenden Diven Rachel und Mercedes, die, trotz dessen, dass sie Fortschritte in ihren eigenen Branchen machen, entschlossen scheinen, eine alte Fehde aufleben zu lassen. Ein neuer und sich verbesserter Puck, der, als kürzlich Eingezogener im Militär, die Absicht hat, Quinn, seine ehemalige Freundin und Mutter seiner Tochter, zu beeindrucken und wieder mit ihr zusammenzukommen, erhält im Verlauf dessen eine unerwünschte Überraschung. Die MIT-Studentin und mathematische Gelehrte, Brittany glaubt aufgrund ihres unheimlichen, wenn auch nicht ganz willkommenen natürlichen Talents für die Wissenschaft der Zahlen, dass sie unwiderruflich ihre kreative Ader verloren hat und das Broadway Bad-Girl und Alkoholikerin, April Rhodes, hat möglicherweise einen Standort für den todgeweihten Glee Club, aber nicht, wenn Sue noch ein Wörten mit zu reden hat. Handlung thumb|left|Der StuhlAlle Absolventen des Jahres 2012 sind an die McKinley bei Will und dem Glee Club zu Besuch, da sich der Glee-Club nach Ende der Woche auflösen wird. Rachel sieht den Stuhl direkt vorne in der Mitte und will sich auf diesen setzen, da sie eindeutig der Star in diesem Raum ist, aber auch Mercedes scheint dasselbe zu denken. Schließlich erreicht Rachel den Stuhl zuerst und Mercedes stellt sich überrascht und begrüßt Rachel.thumb|Raise Your Glass Will verkündet, dass sie mittlerweile 100 Glee Club Stunden hatten. Seine letzte Wochenaufgabe an den Glee Club und die Absolventen ist, alte Songs die sie schon einmal performt haben neu zu machen. Er hat April Rhodes eingeladen, da diese das Auditorium gerettet hat. Will und April singen gemeinsam mit den New Directions und den Absolventen Raise Your Glass. Puck läuft in seiner Uniform durch den Flur und denkt über seine Vegangenheit als Schüler nach. Für ihn ist alles aus seiner thumb|left|Quinn stellt Puck Biff vorVergangenheit egal, bis auf Quinn. Im gleichem Moment trifft er auf Quinn und die beiden unterhalten sich. Plötzlich schleicht sich ein junger Mann im Anzug an Quinn heran und erschreckt sie von der Seite aus. Puck ist eifersüchtig, als er sieht wie nahe die beiden sich stehen und noch mehr, als Quinn ihm erzählt, dass dies Biff McIntosh ist, der ein Student an der Yale und seit einiger Zeit ihr Freund ist. Biff gegenüber stellt sie Puck als sehr guten Freund vor. Santana geht in ein Klassenzimmer, in dem sich gerade Brittany befindet, die Mathe lernt. Brittany erzählt Santana von ihrem neuen Leben als Studentin an der MIT, trotzdem will sie ihr altes Leben thumb|Santana und Brittanyzurück. Daraufhin sagt Santana, dass es Zeit für einen Dreier des "Unholy Trinity" ist und kurz darauf singen die drei vor den New Directions, den Absolventen und Biff in ihren Cheerios-Uniformen Toxic. Biff hat während dem gesamten Song gesimst, aber Quinn sagt, dass dies wichtig ist, da er Präsident eines Geheimbundes an der Yale ist. Quinn und Biff umarmen sich und gehen aus dem Raum. Santana sagt, dass Brittany großartig war, doch Brittany widerspricht ihr und sagt, dass sie sich auf das konzentieren muss was sie kann, nämlich Mathe. Brittany dreht eine neue Folge "Fondue For Two", mit Rachel und Mercedes als ihren Gästen. Brittany fragt thumb|left|Fondue For Twosich wie Rachel Zeit hat für eine Woche nach Lima zu kommen nur weil der Glee Club sich auflöst, wenn sie die Hauptrolle in Funny Girl spielt, gleichzeitig an der NYADA studiert und einen Job als singende Kellnerin hat. Brittany unterstellt Rachel, dass sie gelogen hat und sich nicht sicher ist ob Rachel überhaupt schonmal in New York war. Rachel ist verwirrt und sagt Brittany, dass sie zusammen in New York waren. Danach stellt sie Mercedes' Tanztalent in frage und fragt die beiden welchen Song sie für den Glee-Club singen. Sie antworten gleichzeitig'' Defying Gravity. Sie einigen sich den Song als Diva-Off zu singen. thumb|Im BreadstixSpäter sind Quinn und Biff im Breadstix. Biff sagt, dass er Quinn liebt und sie wirklich kennenlernen möchte. Puck, Santana, Artie und Mike sind auch im Breadstix und Biff ruft sie zu ihrem Tisch. Sie offenbaren ein paar Sachen aus Quinn Vergangenheit, die Biff noch nicht wusste. Sie erzählen ihm, dass Quinn sich entschied eine Schnalle zu werden und sich deshalb ihre Haare pink färbte und sich ein Ryan Seacrest Tattoo stechen lassen hat. Quinn wiederum sagt Biff, dass sie nur Witze machen und schickt ihn dann zum Auto um ihre Handtasche zu holen. Sie erklärt ihren Freunden, dass sie sich vor Biff bestmöglich darstellen will, da er eine reiche Familie hat und wenn sie ihn heiraten würde, sie für ihr Leben ausgesorgt hätte. thumb|left|Will und April versuchen Sue zu überzeugenIn der McKinley, versuchen Will und April Sue zu überzeugen, dass April bestimmt wer das Auditorium benutzt, da sie es finanziert. Sue ist misstrauisch über April finanziellen Hintergrund und lässt Becky deshalb Detektiv spielen. thumb|Defying GravityZurück im Chorraum, singen Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel ''Defying Gravity. Will schlägt vor mit dem Abstimmen noch einen Tag zu warten um die Performance auf sich wirken zu lassen. thumb|left|Santana redet mit BrittanyAm nächsten Tag spielt Brittany gegen Kiki, dem Beratungssystems ihres Handys, Schach, dabei benutzt sie den Schachclub als Figuren. Santana konfrontiert sie damit und fragt was das alles soll und Brittany erklärt, dass das ihre einzige kreative Betätigungsmöglichkeit sei. Santana sagt das Brittanys wahre Liebe das Tanzen sei und schlägt deshalb ein Tanzduett vor, Brittany lehnt ab. thumb|ValerieIn der Zwischenzeit versuchen Mercedes und Rachel die Glee-Club Mitglieder zu überzeugen für sich zu wählen. Will fordert die nächste Person auf einen Song zu singen, Puck. Doch dieser wird von Santana unterbrochen. Santana will eine Intervention für Brittany. Sie will zusammen mit ihr tanzen und beginnt deshalb Valerie. Nach einer Weile steigt Brittany mit ein und tanzt und singt mit Santana, Mike und Jake. Man merkt ihr sofort an, dass es ihr wirklich Spaß macht. thumb|left|Keep Holding OnPuck will seinen Song ins Auditorium verlegen. Er singt Keep Holding On. Quinn wird während des Songs emotional und fängt an zu weinen. Danach sagt sie Puck, dass sie alles vergessen hatte bevor sie es wieder gehört hat. Puck versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie ihre Vergangenheit festhalten muss, da sie ein Teil von ihr ist. Sie sagt, dass sie in Biff verliebt ist und alles vergessen möchte. thumb|Santana sagt Rachel die MeinungZurück im Chorraum, wollen die New Directions den Sieger des Diva-Offs wählen, doch Santana unterbricht die Wahl. Sie sagt, dass Rachel ein furchtbare Person ist und schon ihre Freunde, betrogen hat nur um ein Solo zu bekommen. Außerdem sagt sie ihr, dass sie eigentlich garnicht zur Abschlussballkönigin gewählt wurde. Santana und Quinn haben die Wahl manipuliert, da sie Mitleid mit Rachel hatten. Rachel ist verletzt und thumb|left|Mercedes tröstet Rachelverlässt den Chorraum, um auf der Toilette zu weinen. Mercedes geht ihr nach und versucht sie zu trösten. Rachel gesteht Mercedes, dass sich New York manchmal anfühlt wie die Highschool und Mercedes kann sie voll und ganz verstehen. thumb|Sue zeigt ihre ErgebnisseWährendessen haben Sue und Becky Beweise dafür gefunden, dass Will den Glee Club, durch teure Kostüme und aufwendige Bühnenbilder in den Bankrott getrieben hat. April hat kein Geld mehr, da sie wegen ihrem zwielichtigen Freund unter einer Anklage steht. thumb|left|Quinn sagt Biff die WahrheitDraußen sagt Quinn Biff die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit. Er ist nicht erfreut und beleidigt sie. Puck verprügelt ihn und schmeißt ihn in einen Müllcontainer. Er sagt Quinn, sie kann entweder ihrem Freund aus dem Container helfen oder sie kommt in den Chorraum zu ihren echten Freunden. thumb|HappyIm Chorraum findet endlich die Wahl über das Diva-Off statt. Doch Rachel und Mercedes sagen, dass sie keine Wahl wollen, da es unproduktiv und narzistisch wäre. Will sagt ihnen aber, dass schon gewählt wurde und beide gleich viele Stimmen haben. April entschuldigt sich beim Glee-Club, da sie alle entäuscht hat. Doch um sie aufzumuntern hat sie Holly Holliday eingeladen. Holly performt'' Happy'' und alle steigen mit ein. thumb|left|Im UmkleideraumIm Umkleideraum der Jungs trifft Quinn auf Puck, welcher Finns Football Trikot betrachtet. Dieses wurde nach Finns Tod eingerahmt. Puck fragt Quinn, ob sie glaubt, dass Finn ihnen jemals für das was sie getan haben vergeben hat. Quinn ist sich sicher, dass er das getan hat, da Rachel sowieso seine echte Seelenverwandte war. Puck fragt ob Quinn weiß wer ihr Seelenverwandter ist. thumb|Brittany unterhält sich mit SantanaZur gleichen Zeit spricht Santana mit Brittany darüber, dass sie anstatt den ganzen Tag Matheaufgaben machen zu müssen, ihr Leben genießen und vielleicht jemanden daten sollte. Puck sagt Quinn, dass er plant Lima zu verlassen, außer sie gibt ihm einen Grund um zu bleiben. Brittany beugt sich zu Santana und küsst sie, aber Santana unterbricht sie und sagt, dass es keine gute Idee sei, weil es ihr schwer fiel über Brittany hinweg zukommen. Quinn sagt Puck, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein würden wollte, weil sie screcklich darin ist Beziehungen zu führen. Puck erklärt ihr, dass er sie liebt und er der einzige ist, dem sie immer ehrlich gegenüber war. Brittany sagt Santana, dass es sich gut anfühlt sie um sich herum zu haben. Sie sagt auch, dass sie die Welt gesehen hat und nun mehr als zuvor weiß, dass sie und Santana zusammen gehören. Bevor Brittany geht, küsst sie Santanas Wange und sagt ihr, dass sie ihr gehört, wenn sie sie will. Puck bittet Quinn ihm zu sagen, dass er bleiben soll und verlässt dann die Umkleide. Quinn rennt ihm thumb|left|Gruppenumarmunghinterher, küsst ihn und sagt, dass er bleiben soll. Die Folge endet im Auditorium, wo Will und die Orginal Mitgleider des Glee-Clubs um die Gedenktafeln von Finn und Lillian Adler versammelt haben. Will sagt ihnen, dass sie sich nicht getroffen haben, damit er sie aufmuntert, sondern um ihnen zu danken, dass sie Teil des Glee-Clubs waren. Am Ende umarmen sich alle. April und Holly sitzen über ihnen und schwören gleichzeitig den Glee-Club zu retten. Verwendete Musik *Raise Your Glass' von ''P!nk, gesungen von April Rhodes und Will Schuester mit Absolventen und New Directions *'Toxic' von Britney Spears, gesungen von Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Defying Gravity' aus Wicked, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones *'Valerie' von Mark Ronson feat. Amy Winehouse Version, gesungen von Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce mit Absolventen und New Directions *'Keep Holding On' von Avril Lavigne, gesungen von Noah Puckerman mit Absolventen und New Directions *'Happy' von Pharrell Williams, gesungen von Holly Holliday, April Rhodes, Will Schuester, Absolventen und New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kristin Chenoweth' als April Rhodes *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Gwyneth Paltrow' als Holly Holliday *'Chace Crawford' als Biff McIntosh *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Ratidzo Mambo' als Lehrer *'Keith Pillow' als Wissenschaftler Trivia *Die Episode hatte 2,83 Millionen Zuschauer. *Arties 100. Episode. Er ist der erste Charakter, der diese Anzahl von Episoden erreicht hat. **Ironischerweise ist es die erste Episode der fünften Staffel, in der er nicht singt. *Die Episode beinhaltet die Rückkehr von: **Quinn seit Eine lässt das Lieben **Brittany seit Vom Finden der Liebe **April seit Das jüngste Gerücht **Holly seit Nacht der Vernachlässigten. *Zum ersten Mal wird ein Song von Britney Spears nicht in einer Tributfolge gesungen. *Bis auf Happy wurden die Songs durch Fans via Internet bestimmt. Es standen insgesamt 30 zur Auswahl, von denen zehn gewählt werden konnten. Warum auch immer wurden in dieser Episode nur fünf davon gesungen, in New Directions drei. Liste **Von diesen acht Songs wurden wiederum nur sieben performt, da Total Eclipse of the Heart nicht in New Directions vorkam. *Die vierte Episode, die von allen drei Glee-Schöpfern, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk und Ian Brennan, geschrieben wurde. Die ersten drei waren Ouvertüre, Jenseits von Gut und Sue und Der Quarterback. *Die zweite Episode nach Britney 2.0 mit Zahlen im Namen, wobei er der erste Episodentitel ist, der nur aus einer Zahl besteht. Der zweite ist 2009. **Mit nur drei Zeichen ist der Episodentitel der kürzeste der ganzen Serie. *April und Holly erwähnen, dass sie in einer Facebook-Gruppe sind, in der die Mitglieder alle einmal bei den New Directions ausgeholfen haben. Neben den beiden sind auch Shelby Corcoran, Cooper Anderson und David Martinez in der Gruppe. *Holly betritt den Chorraum auf die gleiche Weise, wie beim ersten Mal in Ersatzspieler: Sie gleitet auf dem Fußboden und sagt: "Hola, Clase". *Mike ist der einzige Absolvent, der in der Episode nicht singt. *Das ist die einzige Episode der fünften Staffel, die keine New York-Szenen enthält. Kulturelle Referenzen *Bei "Fondue For Two" fragt Brittany Mercedes, ob es wahr ist, dass sie eigentlich all die Jahre tanzen konnte, es aber vor Will versteckt hat, weil sie nur "dastehen und bellen" wollte. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass Mercedes' Darstellerin Amber Riley bei "Dancing With The Stars" gewonnen hat. *Am Ende von Defying Gravity sagt April, dass der Song am Broadway sein sollte. Dies ist eine symbolische Referenz auf Kristin Chenoweths Langzeitrolle als Glinda in der Broadwayproduktion von "Wicked", aus der Defying Gravity ''ist. Fehler *In der Mädchentoilette, als Mercedes mit Rachel redet, sieht man sie Absätze tragen. Doch als sie zum Chorraum zurückkehren, trägt sie auf einmal gleichfarbige niedrige. *Sam sagt, dass er Linkshänder wäre, jedoch ist sowohl in dieser als auch in vorherigen Episoden zu sehen, wie er mit der rechten Hand schreibt. *Bevor ''Happy anfängt, ist neben Blaine ein freier Stuhl, da Kurt nicht da ist. Er erscheint, wenn die Performance beginnt. *Die Episode spielt nach den Nationals von 2013 (Ende Mai 2013), jedoch singt Holly Happy, welcher erst sechs Monate später, am 21. November 2013, veröffentlicht wurde. **Gleiches gilt für Applause, Roar und Wrecking Ball. *Will meint, dass es die "100". Stunde ist, dabei ist es erst die 74. Jedcoh kann man darüber streiten, ob sie Stunden hatten, die man nicht gesehen hatten. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5